secret lovers
by demi-emo dark girl
Summary: Mr. Cullen is the music teacher. Bella Sawn is a super model. People with such different life styles don’t know each other right? WRONG! Well in this case anyways why because these two are secretly married frist fanfic will love if you review !
1. the meeting

Bella's pov

It all started when I was seventeen I was planning on studying to be a pediatric doctor. I always have loved little kids. But then my dad died and I just didn't have the money. I always considered my self as a plain Jane. Until my school had a fashion show this agent came up to me and told me if I wanted to be a model and that it would pay a lot!! So I said yes it was all going smoothly a little stress full but nothing I couldn't handle. I became best friends with Alice Cullen or should I say Hale since not long ago she gat married to Jasper Hale. Brother of my other best friend Rosalie Cullen yes Cullen not so long ago either she gat married to Emmet Cullen Alice brother. Well anyways they told me they wanted me to meet Alice's parents and brother Edward Cullen. What I know about him is that he is an amassing pianist but he always wanted to become a teacher. So he combined the love for the 2 things and became the music teacher. So that's were I am know in the restaurant but I excused my self to go to the bathroom Edward wasn't here yet so I had time. When I was coming out of the bath room this guy came up to me he looked boyish with gold hair that made me think of a golden retriever.

"Are you Bella Sawn" he asked me

"Yes"

"Well that's great. I was wondering do you want to go out with me?"

I just stood there crap what was I going to say!!!

" I can't I have a boyfriend"

"Really there was nothing about one in the magazines"

Carp what kind of guy fallows gossip. That's when I noticed the beautiful guy with emerald eyes coming in.

"Well I do look he is coming right now" Before he could say anything else I ran up to the other guy

"I know it looks weird but will you pretend to be my boyfriend" I asked hopefully

"Why"

"Because I don't want to go out with that guy and you are my excuse"

"Sure"

"By the way I'm Bella Sawn. And you?"

"Edward Cullen"

That's when I notice the other guy looking at us weirdly so I did the first thing that came into my mind I kiss him. What it was supposed to be an innocent kiss. Turn out into a heated making out session. I dint know how we were available to breath but I wasn't about to complain. I moan which caused him to moan. We continued like this until I heard a booming laugh. And that's how 7 years ago I meet my secret husband and love of my life Edward Cullen


	2. Am I ?

E plot

My name is Edward Cullen. I'm 26 years old, I married to Bella Sawn well now Cullen 6 years ago but we have been going out 7 years since I was 19 she is the most amazing person I have ever met I always tell her she is far too good for me. Right now I'm at work I'm the music teacher for the school Custer County District High School or more well known as CCDHS. I know is weird for the great Bella Swan to live a life in the country and not in Hollywood but my Bella is just different from other people she has always like the country when she was little. So in our honeymoon I surprise her by bringing her here and we love it so much we decided to move. I always like my privacy so nobody knows who really I am married to everybody thinks I'm married to this blonde blues eyes, 24 years old name Sara Cullen. It helps that people think I'm married but still people like Tanya dint get the fact that I'm happy with my wife. Speaking of the devil… Here she comes.

"What are you doing later Eddie?" I hate when people call me that.

"First is Edward and second I'm going home to my wife"

"Eddie when you are tired of denying that you like me you call me alright" What the hell was I not clear enough or is she just too dumb to get the hint.

When the bell rang my students started to fill in the classroom. Like always the only one actually paying attention was Stephanie Orta I guess when you are Latina you have to work harder that others of course when I gave them free time till the end of class she started taking out the book that I saw Isabel Landrau give her in the hall. Time went by as usual with no more problem than girls' passing notes saying stuff like Jack is hot or I wish I the shoes that Britney has mindless right. Finally the bell rang and I was available to go home. I was driving appreciating the beauty. When I open the door I saw Bella cooking and singing happily. I was about to yell honey I'm home when I notice there was a bag in the living room form the pharmacy. I picked it up and what I saw made me so happy but I had to ask Bella first so I kept my poker face.

"Bella"

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean don't you want me here?" I asked in fake hurt "By the way hello to you to love."

"You know what I mean you aren't supposed to be here until 5:00" she said sounding nervous

"Well I wanted to surprise you but I guess I'm the one surprised."

"I dint want to tell you until I was sure."

"Go to the bathroom and take the test and I'll finish dinner" with that she left. I wanted to do a happy dance but couldn't there was always the other possibilities.

B plot

I was cooking dinner and I was so exited I couldn't wait to be positive. So I and Edward could have a beautiful child together. I know were ready after all we have been married for 6 wonder full years. When I heard a sound I thought it was only my imagination. But then I heard Edward call my name. Why I'm I so stupid I should have put the pregnancy test in my room or the bath room I mean who leaves it there in open site. A stupid person that's who.

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean do you not want me here" he asked sounding fake hurt "By the way hello to you to love"

"You know what I mean you aren't suppose to be here until 5:00" I was so nervous

"Well I wanted to surprised you but I guess I'm the one surprised"

"I dint want to tell you until I was sure"

"Go to the bathroom take the test and I'll finish dinner" he's face held no emotion but I know him well enough to know he was just acting. With that I went to the bathroom.

**(5 minutes later)**

What the hell is that supposed to mean the lines are on both but there only half lines was I or not. What do I do now!!!

"Edward"

"Yes?"

"Come here" he must have seen the disappointment in my eye because he picked me up and said

"I'm so sorry love but we could try again if you like.

"Edward is not that is just that the test is broken and doesn't say what are we going to do?" he took a deep breath and answered

"We are going to the doctors tomorrow."

**(The next day)**

I was ready in my wig and contact lenses that I had to use to become Sara Cullen. We were already at the doctors and we were waiting. God is there anything more annoying than waiting.

"Sara Cullen"

I got up and so did Edward....

So what do you guy think should she be pregnant or not?? I hope my spelling was better that last time. REVIEW


	3. Unexpected

Sorry for the wait but my school is getting really hard especially with finals coming up. I decided that I wanted to have songs for my chapters but my music is limited so I'm only going to put a song for those chapters that a song is fit.

Today's song is: Cancer by My Chemical Romance.

**Bpov**

"Am I?" Please say yes.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen I'm afraid you are not" I couldn't stand it, I started crying like there was no tomorrow. I didn't even remember getting in the car and now we were in the house. And I only noticed because I heard the door shut. When I looked up I saw Edward's face it was so sad. It only made me cry harder. What did we do wrong? We would have cared and protected her or him. Much better than some people we would have never hit him or her. We wanted this baby but we didn't have one.

"Bella"

"What" it came out harsher than I wanted it to be I was just so mad.

"The doctor said we need to go there tomorrow so he can talk to us."

"Why hasn't he crushed enough of my dreams yet?'

"Dam it Bella I wanted this baby to. Now you are going to sit down and eat with me, and come with me to the doctors tomorrow."

**(Next day)**

I was in the doctor's office again but this time I didn't want them to call my name. When we came in the doctor has his poker face on.

"Sara I know this is hard for you but there has to be a reason you are late. Have you had a headache?"

"Yes but I thought it was just stress"

"I'm sorry to say this but maybe you can have cancer." **(I have no idea if these are side effects of cancer but this is fan fiction.)** The doctor took a pause to let it sink in and then said "We have to do some studies."

**(In the house)**

What am I going to do? I went from happy because I thought I was going to have a baby to maybe having cancer. And I thought it was devastating to find out I wasn't pregnant right now I'm not sure what to do or what to expect. I didn't even cry about it I just went up to my bedroom and gat in my bed. I can't sleep I don't even know where Edward is. It was almost midnight when I heard footsteps and then the door opened.

"Bella we need to talk about it"

"What are we going to talk about the fact that I'm not pregnant? Or are we going to talk about the fact that I might have cancer? "

"Bella first of all I always thought about adoption. Don't get me wrong I want someone form my own flesh and blood but there so many children with out parents living in dirt I always thought we could have both. Maybe the oldest one can be the adopted I don't have a problem with that. And also think about your carrier how are you going to have a baby with out the paparazzi knowing and then being like parasites in every minute of his live. I don't want that for him or her and I don't think you want that either. Cancer is like what the one dollar bill says" In that moment he took out he's wallet from his jeans and gave me a dollar "Reed it."

"Every body is innocent until proven guilty" "How those this apply for me?"

"Well the meaning basically says that you are not one thing until people prove the other. In this case you don't have cancer until that test says you do."

**(The day of the test)**

I haven't eaten anything today its 9:00 in the morning and I'm already in the hospital. Today is my test to see if I have cancer. I really hope that I don't have cancer; I still had that talk in my mind the one Edward had with my almost a moth ago. Today is November 29, 2009**(I'm not sure if I have already put a date but this is the real one) **

But I still remember that talk like it was yesterday after the talk I really though he was wrong and I was mad at him. How can you say you don't think that a child from your flesh and blood is not better than an adopted one! Then I understood that I was being a hypocrite. Because every time I see those commercials that talk about a kid that has no parents I think that I have to much and that those kids deserve someone to love them as there own. That in reality was all Edward wanted to say that and if that I really want a good future for at least one of those kids that I should adopted one and make sure myself that the have one happy childhood . And the cancer part really why get sick with worry if I don't even know for sure. So today can be hell or heaven for me it can determine if I have to quit my job and have painful treatment or if it was just a misunderstanding.

It has been one week already and I still don't know my results they are supposed to call us today but it's already 5:00pm.

**(Ring)**

I picked up the phone

"Hello"

"Mrs. Cullen I'm glad to informed you that you do not have cancer"

"Thanks for the great news" after I hang up I called Edward

"I don't have cancer"

"That's great I will love to take you out and celebrate but I have to finish grading so I can finish my reports of these trimester."

"It's okay I understand tomorrow we can do something better because you start vacation right?"

"Yes I do"

"At least I start work in April 17, remember that last year I had to work 10 months so I get extra vacation time now."

"Good because those were some lonely 10 month"

"It better have been some lonely 10 month" I was only kidding of curse I mean I know that Edward would never cheat on me. And he knew that I knew that.

"Of curse they were dear I'm offended"

**E pov**

When Bella called I was so happy that she was okay she is my life and I would die if some thing bad happened to her. I couldn't talk much with her cause I had to grade papers and stuff like that. In the middle of grading I remembered a name I haven't heard in a while Doris Dewyer she was my best student and the in March she disappeared. There were a lot of rumors but my dad was a doctor and I recognize the signs she was having. She was pregnant. Like 2 months when she left. She looked a lot like Bella when she was a teenager she had a similar eye color but it wasn't exactly like Bella's and the same hair the biggest difference was that she was like 5'1 and Bella is 5'9 and that she was a little paler than Bella. I never saw her boyfriend but I knew that she liked this boy the biggest player of the school whose name I never cared to remember. I thank the heavens he never had to take my class. But at first people kept asking me if he was my little brother apparently we look alike. He has this weird color of hair like mine and the same emerald green eyes.

**Review and tell me what you think. But most important why do you think I told you about Doris? If you are close to the true reason I will tell you. Sorry for the inconvenient I really posted this chapter with out internet so I had to borrow my cousin's internet and finish the chapter quickly so I didn't pay that much attention to grammar. I know it's sad because this chapter was supposed to be done a long time ago but school kept me busy. So know that I get the chance to proofread I find may mistakes that need fixing I fixed the mistakes I found but I'm sure there a lot more if you will like to tell me the mistakes you find fell free to help me and I will change it. Also the last chapter has change information you guy should read.**


	4. Confusion

_**Thanks for all the reviews!!! There is some info in the last chapter that I change like: her name is Doris Dewyer and that she had similar eye color not exactly the same. And for a little inside the player's name is Kyle Mason. I don't own twilight everybody knows that or Bones and NCIS or the song. And sorry for the wait but my computer broke.**_

_**Song: Lost by Coldplay **_

_**B pov **_

You will think that having a husband that's a teacher means he comes home for dinner every time well that is very wrong because he doesn't. Grading papers takes time. I asked him once why I mean when I went to school my teacher graded my paper so quickly that I had my test back in the same class. And he said everybody is different and he has different standards so he can't grade them the same way and that takes time. I have a feeling that if I was in school Edward would be me ideal teacher but then we would have been screwed because I think there is a rule about teacher and student going out. And considering that I'm glad I had bad teachers. So know I'm bored because I have nothing to do and the good shows like NCIS and Bones are not on TV right know. And if I go to sleep it will be weird because it's like 6:30pm.

_**10:30pm**_

Okay I'm going to sleep.

_**E pov **_

It was late and it was freezing cold outside and I could just picture that warm bed calling my name. You ask where I am in the middle of the night in December well I'm in the parking lot of the school I work for. Why? Because I'm such a good teacher so I didn't give that much test or projects and that came back to bite me in the ass because I didn't have enough grades to finish the trimester so I had to give assignments that were mindless but that were hard to grade so I was grading till know. And my good luck keeps getting better and better because I can't find my keys and like I mention before its freezing. Just as I found those damn keys I heard a cry. Wow I must be sleepier that I thought!!!! There's no body out here this late at night or well day. But then I heard the cry again I decided to check if I had to go to the asylum or if there really is a baby out here in the cold. Probably is the first option I bet Bella wont be to happy with that. As I was walking I saw I blanket and I ran to that direction when I gat there I saw a baby it was beautiful and strangely it had my emerald green eyes with a tint of brown and his hair was my bronze color hair with a mixture of brown and dark brown and it had curls. I know his description is weird but he is a beautiful baby. He couldn't even be one year old. What is he doing in the cold!!!! That's when I saw the note. I started to read it and it said : I know you are wondering who I'm I but I'm not going to say my name but you can probably guess it because the information I'm going to revel. And no I'm not that irresponsible to let the baby die from the cold I left when I saw you coming and I knew it was you because you always stay up late grading papers don't you Mr. Cullen. And also I saw your silver Volvo and not too many people has one of those because they are price but I guess when you are rich because of your grandparents and work for fun you can afford them or when you are married to Bella Sawn yes I know it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. And that leads me to my story Bella Sawn is my step sister as you know Bella's parent only gat married because Renee was pregnant. Charlie truly loved her but Renee didn't so she ran the first chance she had leaving Bella to be with Charlie. But what you or Bella don't know is that she gat married again. To Phil Dewyer tell Bella she didn't miss a thing they were terrible parents that's why I ran away. And came here were I meet Kyle Mason who I'm not going to tell you about because its not my business to tell but if you want know about him ask your father about his twin brother. Yes it's a chock but you do have and uncle. But like I was saying I ran away meet Kyle and got pregnant he said he loved me but that we couldn't keep it because we were to young and we wouldn't have enough money or anything I agree with him so know I'm giving him to my step sister. He doesn't have a name jet because we haven't registered him that's for you to do. Take good care of him and never tell him who his birth parents are. Don't worry we will want him back when he is older but we wouldn't dare to do that so there some papers sing that legally sais that.

When I finish reading it I couldn't believe it. I mean I knew Bella's mom was a whore and sleep with a lot of people when she and Charlie were already married and when Charlie confronted her all she did was pack up her stuff and said you can have the brat. But I never knew I had and uncle I mean my dad is and only son since birth. And if he wasn't so what my grandparents were rich, they could had taken care of both.

When I got to the house I saw Bella sleeping so I had to wake her up.

"Bella baby you need to wake up there something I need to tell you."

"Edward what do you want" then she saw the baby in my hands

"Why do you have a baby in your hands? And why does it look like us put together but at the same time different? "

And then I gave her the letter _**(tempted to stop here) **_

I looked at her when she finished reading she looked in shock.

"Bella are you all right?"

"Do I looked all right I just learned that I have a step sister who left her baby a lone you have and uncle and that I am supposed to take care of the baby."

"Don't you want to keep the baby?" I mean how can she not we can treat him as are own.

"Yes I do want to keep it but still don't you think it's a little much to handle?"

"We can make it work tomorrow we will call are lawyers and buy baby formula and clothing and call the family and do all of the stuff.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! I wanted to do every explanation in this chapter but I left some for the other yes I know its past Christ mass but there is going to be a chapter for it and latter on I don't even know myself maybe some Jacob and Bella past for all of you fans of him or some dates of Edward and Bella. **_


End file.
